<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a series of indecent conversations by lcib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492306">a series of indecent conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcib/pseuds/lcib'>lcib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcib/pseuds/lcib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kara?  Please tell me you’re not dating Cat Grant.”</p>
<p>“I’m not dating Cat Grant.”</p>
<p>“Are you sleeping with her?”</p>
<p>Kara squeezed her eyes shut.  “More like raunchy phone sex.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been having phone sex with Cat.  Really dirty phone sex.  Like you have no idea – ”</p>
<p>Alex smashed her hand over Kara’s mouth.  “Never finishing that sentence, okay?  Never.”  Kara nodded frantically. </p>
<p> -</p>
<p>(that's it, that's the show.  a whole lot of phone sex, a little bit of plot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my drafts folder for years and I thought I should finish it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started quietly enough.  </p>
<p>Kara had been teetering on the edge of sleep, that blissful moment when her limbs truly relaxed and it was closest she got to floating while still on the ground, when her phone rang.  She let it ring two more times, unable to stop the reflexive tensing of her muscles until she flung her arm towards her nightstand and checked the display.</p>
<p>It was not the first time Cat Grant had called her after midnight and probably wouldn’t be the last.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you, Miss Grant?”  She tried to sound chipper instead of annoyed.</p>
<p>“Obviously I’m not waking you,” Cat said.  Her voice sounded far away, like she was on speaker phone.  “Are you even in bed yet?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kara said cautiously.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“No, just.”  She shrugged.  “Drifting.”</p>
<p>“How nice,” Cat said like it wasn’t nice at all.  She was silent after that, but Kara could hear her breath, low and even on the end of the line.</p>
<p>After a few moments of fighting sleep, Kara said hesitantly, “Did you need something, Miss Grant?”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well I can’t read minds, so.”  She winced.  She’d been trying to avoid mentioning any sort of powers or abilities around Cat Grant since they had both decided to not talk about how she thought Kara was Supergirl.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what I pay you to do?” Cat snapped.</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Kara scrubbed at her eyes with her free hand.  “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Kiera, is – ” There was a weird hitch in Cat’s voice, almost too quiet for Kara to hear, but she did.  “Never mind.  Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“No, wait.”  Kara sat up.  “You promised we wouldn’t do this anymore.”</p>
<p>This was mutual yearning.  Or Kara was pretty sure it was mutual.  It had started with the occasional too-long look, Kara catching Cat staring at her legs, Cat catching Kara staring at her everything.  But that had spread to arguments about the appropriate use of semicolons that suddenly wasn’t about the semicolons at all.  From there it felt like every time she was alone with Cat there was an invisible string pulling them closer together so that discussions that would have happened with a desk between them now took place on the couch or, even better, the balcony.  Kara was pretty sure this development was supposed to make her uncomfortable, but instead it was like flying: every time she landed she couldn’t wait to take off again.  </p>
<p>Eventually it had been Cat, surrounded by papers like a shield, two pairs of glasses on her head, a glass of scotch in her hand, who had said, without looking at Kara,</p>
<p>“We can’t keep doing this.”</p>
<p>Kara had known immediately what she’d meant.  “Yes, Miss Grant.”</p>
<p>Cat had sniffed like she was either satisfied or put out and sent Kara home for the night.  That was supposed to be the end of it, but if anything, the yearning intensified to the point that Kara’s heart leapt every time Cat called for her and she dropped whatever she was holding.</p>
<p>“You have got to get yourself together,” Cat had hissed after Kara had upended an entire auditing report, sending files everywhere.</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Grant.”</p>
<p>And then three days later, Cat had brought Kara along to inspect a venue for an upcoming benefit, which had gone swimmingly until the ride back when they sat in silence for three blocks just looking at each other.  </p>
<p>“Kara,” Cat had said desperately, sounding more drunk then threatening.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kara had dragged her gaze away from Cat’s mouth.  “Sorry.”</p>
<p>After that it was clear that Cat no longer trusted herself to be alone with Kara.  Every interaction was supervised and Kara was crestfallen, but assumed it was for the best.  Cat had set a boundary and Kara wanted to respect it.</p>
<p>“That’s what you want, right?” She asked hesitantly into the phone.  </p>
<p>“What I want and what I should be doing are very different,” Cat said.</p>
<p>Kara thought about that for a second.  “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want, oh I don’t know, I want to find out if your hair is really as soft as it looks.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kara whispered.  Her chest felt very warm and very tight at the same time.  “I would let you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Cat said.  “I like knowing.”</p>
<p>“I would let you do lots of things.” </p>
<p>“It’s been very distracting.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No you’re not,” Cat tutted and Kara ginned.  “What if I cornered you on the balcony, undid the buttons of your atrocious shirt one by one, and just stared?”</p>
<p>Kara swallowed hard.  “I would let you.”</p>
<p>“Pushed your shirt off your stupidly chiseled shoulder and bit your annoyingly perfect skin until you bruised.”</p>
<p>Technically that wasn’t possible, but Cat was breathing harder now, almost panting, and Kara’s head spun.  “I – Yes.”</p>
<p>“You would feel so good for me.”</p>
<p>Kara couldn’t respond.  She felt like she was drowning in lust.</p>
<p>“What are you wearing?” Cat asked.</p>
<p>“Oh.  Oh, wait, is this phone sex?”</p>
<p>She could still hear Cat panting on the other end of the line and she was pretty sure it wasn’t from arousal anymore.</p>
<p>“Sorry.  I’ve just, I’ve never done this before, but.”  She gripped the phone harder, her hand inexplicably clammy.  “But I’d be open to that.  I think.”</p>
<p>Cat’s breathing evened out.</p>
<p>“Cat?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to ask you again: What are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“Um.”  Kara was reasonably positive Cat would not be excited about the old t-shirt that barely fit or the boxer shorts with goldfish on them.  “What do you want me to be wearing?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>Kara dropped the phone.  Her superspeed kicked in and she had it back against her ear in time to hear Cat’s next line:</p>
<p>“But I still want to savor the process of getting you there, so you’re going to have tell me what you’re wearing.  Don’t lie.”</p>
<p>“A t-shirt and boxers?”</p>
<p>“How butch,” Cat said.  </p>
<p>“Really?  Because my sister says that too, but I had never really thought of myself that way.”</p>
<p>“Your commitment to loafers says otherwise.”</p>
<p>“I like my shoes,” Kara yelped.</p>
<p>“Are you wearing them now?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.  “Right, sorry, back on course.”</p>
<p>“Thank god.”</p>
<p>“Um.”  Kara wriggled a little and bit her lip.  “What are you, um, wearing?”</p>
<p>“Where are your hands?”</p>
<p>That wasn’t fair, Kara thought.  “Um, on my leg.  And, you know, holding the phone.”</p>
<p>“A little silk negligee.”</p>
<p>“What color is it?”  Kara asked.  </p>
<p>For a second she thought Cat wasn’t going to answer, but then she said, “Blue.”</p>
<p>“Brings out your eyes,” Kara said without thinking.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Cat said, sounding distracted.  “Where on your leg?”</p>
<p>“What?  Oh.  Um.  On my thigh area?”</p>
<p>“This was a terrible idea,” Cat let out a long breath.  Kara knew she should feel relieved that this moment of collective insanity was over, but instead she felt a jolt of panic at the thought of never hearing Cat ask her these questions in this tone of voice ever again.  Her mind raced for the appropriate thing to say.</p>
<p>“I bet the silk feels amazing on your skin.”</p>
<p>There was a pause.  She heard Cat resettle on the bed.  “What would you do if you were here to feel it?”</p>
<p>Kara blinked.  “I would touch you.  You want that, right?”</p>
<p>“That was the point of this little experiment.”</p>
<p>“Consent is important, Miss Grant,” Kara said.  “Even hypothetical consent.”</p>
<p>“Fine, you’re right.  Yes to everything,” Cat said quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh.  Okay.”  Everything was overwhelming.  Kara’s mind spun. “I don’t know where to start.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Kara, do I need to talk you through everything?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>She heard Cat take one of the deep breaths she took when someone was being exceptionally stupid and tried not to feel woefully inadequate.  “If we have somehow made it through some sort of interaction that might qualify has a precursor to a romantic entanglement.”</p>
<p>“Date,” Kara said.  She knew she’d want to take Cat on a date.  Preferably to the movies.</p>
<p>“Fine.  And we have reached the horizontal portion of the evening, what would you want to do?”</p>
<p>Oh.  This Kara could handle.  “I’d kiss you,” she said immediately.  “On the mouth.”</p>
<p>“Don’t smudge my lipstick,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“No, I’d want to.  I’d want to muss you up a little.  If that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to earn it,” Cat said, but she no longer sounded seconds away from throwing a fit.  Kara’s chest filled with warmth.</p>
<p>“Okay.  I’d start at your cheek.  We’re on the couch.”  Her brain immediately filled in the couch in Cat’s office.  “Not at work.  Do you have a couch?”  She couldn’t imagine bringing Cat back to her apartment.  How would she get it clean enough?</p>
<p>“You’re overthinking it,” Cat said.  “I have a couch.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Your couch.” Kara wondered what color it was.  “And I would kiss your cheek.  And your jaw and your earlobe.  You have cute ears.  And your hair always smells amazing.  And your neck.”  She bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Keep going.”</p>
<p>Objectively, Kara thought it was a perfect neck, but somewhere in articulating that thought, she was hit with the image of Cat with her head thrust back, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure and what came out was, “I want to press my face into your neck.”</p>
<p>Cat made a delicate, jury’s-still-out grunt, like the time that Kara had brought her a turmeric raisin cookie with flakes of dark chocolate and sea salt because she knew Cat secretly liked cookies, and Cat had pretended not to like it.  Kara eaten the other five in the box and didn’t think they were all that great, but seeing Cat’s quiet delight had been worth it.  She thought about Cat’s neck against her cheek; Cat’s pulse, hot and alive, under her skin.</p>
<p>“And I’d bite.  Not too hard.”</p>
<p>“I like it rough.”</p>
<p>“Right.  Okay, so a little hard.  Normal hard.”  Humans were so fragile, it was taking Kara out of it just thinking about it.  Just as she was about to say something, Cat whimpered.  It was a barely-there noise that Kara wouldn’t have been able to hear without her superhearing, but she did and she was gone gone gone.</p>
<p>“Do you like that?” She asked.</p>
<p>“More,” Cat said shortly.</p>
<p>“Okay, so I bite your neck and lick and suck and – ”  She had to take a second get her thoughts together.  “Can I leave a hickey?”</p>
<p>There was that tiny noise again.  “Be discreet.”</p>
<p>“So discreet,” Kara said.  She squeezed her thighs together.  “Cat.”</p>
<p>“Keep going.”</p>
<p>“Then I kiss your mouth.  And smudge your lipstick.  And bite your bottom lip.”  Kara felt herself getting more and more blissed out.  “I really like your mouth.”</p>
<p>“I’m well aware,” Cat said, but she didn’t sound upset.  “Where are your hands?”</p>
<p>“Like in real life or when I’m kissing you?”</p>
<p>“Your actual hands.”  Now Cat sounded a little upset.</p>
<p>“Still where I left them.”</p>
<p>“What’d under the boxers?”</p>
<p>“Um.  Nothing.”  Kara was incredibly aware of the wetness between her legs.  “Can I take them off?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Cat said.  “Touch yourself over them, but not hard.  Little strokes.”</p>
<p>As soon as her fingers made contact through the fabric, Kara made a high-pitched gurgle and felt her face flame with heat.  “Oh boy,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I take it that feels good.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.  Please tell me what you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“One hand on my breast,” Cat said lightly.  “Just teasing.”</p>
<p>“Oh boy,” Kara said again.  “I would give just about anything to do that.”  Her face burned with her honesty.</p>
<p>Cat laughed breathlessly, the way she did when Kara surprised her.  “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I would, um, cup them.  The silk would feel good, but I bet you feel better.  And I would.”  She thought about Cat’s chest, smushing her face into it with teenage-levels of lust.  “I would kiss them and suck and – sorry about the fancy nightie, I wouldn’t be able to resist.”</p>
<p>Cat moaned like maybe she didn’t mind the dry-cleaning bill and Kara’s hips jerked against her hand.</p>
<p>“Cat, can I please, my fingers, harder?”</p>
<p>“Take your shirt off.”</p>
<p>“Okay, right, hang on.” Kara wrenched her shirt over her head, flung it in a corner and scooped the phone back to her ear.  “Back.”</p>
<p>“What color are your nipples?”</p>
<p>Kara opened her mouth, but no sound came out.  She panted for a second.  “Um.  Normal colored?”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?  Honestly, Kiera, do you have any concept of body diversity?”  Cat probably meant to chastise, but she was still whimpering softly.</p>
<p>“Right, okay.”  Kara took a deep breath.  “They’re like,” she peeked down at her chest.  “Pink?  Like rose?”</p>
<p>“Are they hard?”</p>
<p>Kara groaned. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch them yet, Kara.”</p>
<p>Kara slammed her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything else.  “What are you doing?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I have two fingers on my clit,” Cat said then hummed with pleasure.  “I’m quite wet.”</p>
<p>“Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh gosh,” Kara panted.</p>
<p>“I wish I didn’t find that attractive,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“Please can I touch something else?  Please?”</p>
<p>“Pinch your nipple,” Cat said tightly.  “Hard.”</p>
<p>Kara’s back arched off the bed at her first touch and moaned so loud that she couldn’t hear Cat on the phone.  “Cat,” she said helplessly, lost in the too-vast territory of her desire.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Cat’s voice was lower than she’d ever heard it.  “Hand in those grubby boxers.  Can you go inside?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, yeah.” Kara’s fingers slipped through her wetness, brushing her clit and she keened.</p>
<p>“How many fingers?”</p>
<p>“Um.  Two?”</p>
<p>“Are you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Feels - ”  She had no idea how this could be so much more intense than when she was on her own.  “Feels good.”</p>
<p>“Are you close?”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” Kara panted.  “If you were here.”</p>
<p>Cat moaned.  “I’d have you on your back, spread open for me and I’d fuck you like I meant it.  I’d fuck you so hard that you’d feel everywhere I’d touched you for days.”</p>
<p>Kara didn’t stand a chance.  Not when Cat Grant, her Cat Grant was saying those things in that tone of voice.  She tried to give Cat a heads up, but all that came out was a high-pitched wail as she came, legs thrashing in the sheets, her palm pressing so hard on her clit that she felt it in her pelvis.  </p>
<p>“Shoot,” she mumbled.  All of her limbs felt like string.</p>
<p>“Was that good?” Cat said breathlessly, an octave higher than usual.  The bottom plummeted out of Kara’s stomach and all her nerve endings roared back to life.  It was clear that Cat had not come yet and probably wanted to.  Wanted Kara to make her come.  </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare fall asleep.” Cat snapped when Kara took too long to respond.  She sounded most of the way to begging, desperate and ecstatic all at once.  Kara swallowed hard.  The idea that Cat, the person who wanted everything, but needed nothing, now needed Kara was like freefalling from the stratosphere.  </p>
<p>“Cat.”  Her own voice sounded weird and breathy in her ears.  “Cat, do you, I would – “</p>
<p>“Fuck, Kara, just get it out.”</p>
<p>“I would let you do anything to me right now.”</p>
<p>There was a sharp, breathy gasp as Cat came, like she had just received a perfect surprise, then a soft, undignified, and even more perfect grunt as she let out the breath of air.  Kara found the whole thing so endearing that she trembled with fresh want.</p>
<p>“Are you.”  Kara rolled half on her side to hide her burning face in the pillow.  “Was that okay?” </p>
<p>“This nightgown is ruined.”</p>
<p>Kara took that as a good sign.  She flopped back on her back, very aware of the emptiness of her bed.</p>
<p>“Is there phone snuggling?” she asked.</p>
<p>“You would be a cuddler,” Cat said, probably rolling her eyes too.</p>
<p>Kara thought she’d feel strung out with anxiety and unanswered questions, but she felt strangely calm, like this was the logical conclusion of everything that had come before.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad you called,” she said.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Cat said, which was maybe an agreement.  “I’m going to hang up now.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what about work?”</p>
<p>The line went dead.  Kara pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the picture that Winn had set as her lock screen of himself eating a giant stack of oreos.  Her now-sticky hand was still in her boxers.  She thought about getting up to wash it, but instead made sure her alarm was set for the next morning and snuggled deeper into her pillow.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>For the rest of the week, Kara couldn’t look at Cat or hear Cat’s voice without her entire face turning bright red.  After two days, Winn pulled Kara aside to ask genuinely if she was feeling okay.  After three, Cat grabbed her hard above the elbow as Kara dropped off a latte.  Kara blushed and bit her lip to stifle a whimper.</p>
<p>“If I call you again, will this stop?” Cat hissed.</p>
<p>“Um, hopefully?”</p>
<p>“I see I’ve created a monster,” Cat said.  “That’s understandable, I have that effect on people.  But the monster does not come to work, is that clear?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Miss Grant,” Kara said, blushing for an entirely different reason.</p>
<p>“Tonight,” Cat said, holding Kara’s gaze for a second too long before taking a sip of the latte.  “Cold again.  Will the disappointments never cease?”</p>
<p>That night, Kara ate three helpings of Chinese takeout, googled ‘how do you have phone sex,’ deleted her browser history, Mari Kondo’d her closet, and cleaned her bathroom.  By the time her phone rang, her heart was already racing.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“How long do you need to freak out?” Cat asked.</p>
<p>“What?”  Kara let out a huge breath of air and tried not to giggle. </p>
<p>“I just got off the phone with my mother.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  For a terrible second, Kara wondered if she had grossly misinterpreted the purpose of their call.  “Do you not want to do this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I want to.  I have very specific ideas about how I want this to go and I need to know if you can handle it or if you’re freaking out.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kara said again, the word feeling heavier in her mouth.  Now that her own heartbeat had quieted she could hear Cat’s harsh breathing.  Her own arousal promptly responded.  “No, I’m good.  I’m – whatever you need.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Kara?”</p>
<p>On some level, she did appreciate Cat giving her an out.  Desire spooled in her middle.  “I want you.”  </p>
<p>“Are you lying down?” Cat’s voice had dropped an octave and Kara thought she might come from that voice alone.</p>
<p>“No, I’m on my couch, but I can – the bed’s just like – “</p>
<p>“Stay there, spread your legs.  I’ll tell you where I want you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Kara whimpered.  It was the last time she spoke for the next half an hour.  Cat kept up a constant monologue, narrating, almost at random, what she wanted to do to Kara, her voice never leaving what Kara would describe as pure sex.  The effect kept Kara plastered to the couch like she was under a load of kryptonite, just listening as her arousal went through the roof.  She had not kidded herself that she was anywhere near Cat’s level of sexual confidence, but she had underestimated just how far out of her league she was as Cat described in excruciating detail just how she would sit on Kara’s face.</p>
<p>“You can touch yourself now,” Cat finally said.  “Make a fist and rock against your knuckles.”  Kara bore down on her hand.  “It’s not good enough is it?”  It really wasn’t.  She opened her mouth to tell Cat, but moaned instead.</p>
<p>“I know, darling,” Cat said, not sounding comforting at all.  “The other night you could only take two fingers for me, I bet I could get you to take three.”  And then they were up against a wall in a Parisian apartment and, because Cat could never pass up an opportunity for drama, it was her mother’s Parisian apartment.  A very small part of Kara’s brain felt that was not realistic at all, but the rest of her couldn’t think.  Whatever Cat needed to work through was intense, a little violent, and so hot that Kara came in real life before Cat’s fantasy version of her.  She pressed down on her knuckles, not enough becoming just right as she spasmed around nothing, her hips bucking so hard that her couch skidded on the floor.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as Cat acknowledged what had just happened, then she kept talking.</p>
<p>By the time Kara’s hand was sore and clammy and she wondered if she’d come again from sheer desperation, Cat’s attention had shifted from her mom’s apartment to Kara’s couch.</p>
<p>“I’m still wearing my skirt from work,” she said.  Her voice had gone high and breathy, Kara was pretty sure that meant she was close.  “You can’t wait for me to get it off, so you just shove it up my hips.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”  Kara nodded frantically.</p>
<p>“Four fingers is too many, but it feels so good,” Cat gasped.  </p>
<p>“So good,” Kara babbled.  “I want to make you feel so good.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.  Fuck, Kara.”  Cat came with another gasp and a grunt.  Kara’s hips jerked one more time then stilled as she listened to Cat’s breathing even out.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I had planned for tonight,” Cat said ruefully.  “We were going to talk about what you want.  Typical of my mother to throw things off course.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mind,” Kara managed to say.  </p>
<p>Cat chuckled.  “Did you only come once?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Do you do multiples?”  </p>
<p>“I don’t know?” She wondered how Cat could already sound so lucid.</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Cat hummed.  “I guess we’ll have to find out next time.  And I’ll be expecting to hear what you like.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that either,” Kara said.</p>
<p>“Better start thinking,” Cat hung up.</p>
<p>“Shoot.”  Kara let the phone drop and slid off the couch on to the floor.  “Shoot.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After the second time, they established some unspoken rules.  Cat always called Kara.  Once it was over, Cat always hung up first.  Between Cat calling and Cat hanging up, they never talked about work or themselves or anything beyond how to get each other off.  With the exception of the first night, Cat never called her Kiera or anything other than her name, unless Kara had been particularly inspiring, when Cat would thoughtlessly call her darling and neither of them would mention it.  In terms of what would get them off, everything was on the table. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“How do you feel about strap-ons?” Kara asked, ignoring the heat in her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Well.”  She could hear Cat’s broad grin.  “Someone’s feeling bold.”</p>
<p>“I mean, not really,” Kara said.  “It’s like not even that, like, subversive, you know.  Unless you mean like lesbians subverting the patriarchal framework of masculine penetration.”</p>
<p>“Kara.”</p>
<p>Kara gulped.</p>
<p>“This new, theoretical side of you is unexpectedly charming, but for now, please shut up. Strap-ons are good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, boy.”  Kara took a breath.  “Me or you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, this was your idea.”</p>
<p>“Well.”  She thought about it.  The idea was giving her all sorts of thrilling tingles between her legs.  “Me.  This time.  On top of you.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”  She could tell from her tone that Cat was pleasantly surprised.  Her pleased surprise seemed to only grow as Kara proved they could both feel very good about strap-ons.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“What are you, um,” Kara gulped.</p>
<p>“I’m touching myself, just my clit for now but – “</p>
<p>“No,” Kara said.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.  You can’t touch yourself there until I say so.”</p>
<p>Kara didn’t know what reaction she was expecting, but laughter probably wasn’t one of them.  It wasn’t the laugh that Cat used when someone did something idiotic, it was genuine amusement, but it was still laughter.</p>
<p>“Oh Kara, you’re adorable.”</p>
<p>“What, I mean, thank you, but.” Kara flushed.  “Isn’t that something that you’d - ?”</p>
<p>“Until you can actually say the word clitoris on the first try, I’ll be calling the shots.”  She heard Cat resettle in bed.  “Two fingers inside.  Are you wet enough?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, wow, how do you do that?”</p>
<p>“You’re attracted to me, darling,” Cat said.  “You’re doing half the work.”</p>
<p>“Neat.”  Kara pumped her hand slowly in and out.  “Can I touch my clit?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Kara tried to stifle her whine.</p>
<p>“Do you like the idea of telling me what to do?” Cat asked like she wanted to know what Kara thought of a pair of shoes.</p>
<p>“Um.”  Her hips were starting to rut against her hand.  “I like it when you let go.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Cat said thoughtfully.  “You can touch your clit now.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>“If strap-ons aren’t that subversive, I wonder what is?”</p>
<p>Kara sputtered, caught.  “Um.  Ice cubes?”</p>
<p>Cat laughed, loud and uninhibited, and gleefully told Kara about the exact shades of pink her nipples would filter through the longer she wore nipple clamps and didn’t let Kara touch herself until long past what she thought was reasonable.</p>
<p>After that, she took to the internet.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>“I won’t say terrible things to you.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s a relief,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“Some people are into that stuff, like being called dirty and you know, and I don’t think I could do that.  Like it’s fine if that is your thing, but I’m not, that would make me feel – ”</p>
<p>“Kara,” Cat cut her off.  “Have I ever given any indication that would do anything for me?”</p>
<p>“Well, no, but you surprise me all the time and I just wanted to set that boundary,” Kara said.  </p>
<p>“Boundary noted,” Cat said lightly</p>
<p>“I’m not into it either.”</p>
<p>“I already knew that, dear.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  Okay.  Good.”  Kara let out the breath she’d been holding and felt her shoulders relax.</p>
<p>“Are we good for tonight or do you have more boundaries to set?” Cat asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, no I’m okay.” Kara let herself settle into the moment and giggled softly.  “I’ve been thinking about going down on you all afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Cat practically purred.  “That’s better.”</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>When Kara brought up restraints, it was an inside joke with herself until she thought about trying not to break them and came so hard that she got an actual cramp in her foot for the first time ever.</p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>“How do you feel about butt stuff?”</p>
<p>“Not if you’re going to call it that,” Cat said.   </p>
<p>********************************</p>
<p>“You’re so good at this,” Kara said dreamily.  Cat had just whispered her to a spectacular orgasm and Kara was sprawled out on her back, hand still on her clit, enjoying the aftershocks she could feel echoing in her fingertips.</p>
<p>“You’re getting better,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“It’s a bit like writing a good article.  I can craft award-winning prose in my sleep, but that’s not going to matter if I forget the immediate experience of my reader.  Just like I tell you how I want to eat you out and in the next breath I tell you what I want you doing with your fingers right here, right now.”</p>
<p>Kara whimpered a little.</p>
<p>“Pay attention.  There’s always more than one level to an interaction, Kara.  Find the levels and you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Like the words of a song and its music?”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm,” Cat hummed.  “Are you touching yourself?” </p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“Can you go again?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I did all the work last time.”  She heard Cat resettle against her pillows.  “Now it’s your turn.”</p>
<p>When they had both come again and Cat had said goodnight, Kara curled around her pillow and thought how much she liked this version of Cat.  The Cat she got on the phone was still sharp, but she was thoughtful and cared about Kara in ways she would never show in the office.  Kara wished, as she drifted towards sleep, that she could be just as open with Cat, that she could tell Cat everything and see where they landed.  The words, I’m Supergirl hovered on her tongue and for the first time she thought saying them might be the right idea.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>She was honestly surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.  It had been a slow day at work.  Cat had had three meetings out of the office and Kara hadn’t seen her since she smirked at Kara from the closing doors of her elevator.  But Kara knew from that smirk that Cat would call.  She had gone home on time, gotten takeout and watched a movie by herself.  The credits were just playing when her phone rang.  She frowned as she reached for her bag.  There was no way that Carter was in bed already.</p>
<p>Alex’s name appeared on her display.  Kara went cold.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s massive and it can fly.  Or jump?  Not sure.  We’re out by the old steel plant.  Get here now.”</p>
<p>“Course.” Kara was already in her supersuit.  “Alex, do you think this might wrap up, like, sort of quickly?”</p>
<p>“What?  How the hell would I know?  It’s a giant, flying jellyfish that eats buildings.  What else are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing,” Kara said quickly.  “See you soon.”  </p>
<p>The creature was, as Alex had promised, a giant, flying jellyfish that was attempting to digest the roof of a warehouse.  Kara used every trick in her arsenal to herd it into the giant net the DEO had produced until they could figure out what to do with it, but it was still nearly eleven by the time she was landing on shaky feet.  As she touched down, she felt her phone ringing in her boot.  She jumped.</p>
<p>“You okay, Supergirl?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kara said quickly, trying to back away, but J’onn appeared on her other side asking if she’d seen anything like this before.  As she described the various creatures she could remember from her childhood, her phone rang and rang and rang.  Finally, it stopped.  </p>
<p>“Any ideas about those secretions?“  Alex nodded towards a puddle of goo that had dripped off the creature’s tentacles.  </p>
<p>Her phone rang again.  Kara checked that Alex and J’onn still had their heads bent over the hunk of ectoplasm and ducked away towards the road.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Did I wake you?”  Kara couldn’t tell if Cat was pleased or pissed off.  “I wasn’t going to touch myself until you said so because you seem to like that, but someone didn’t answer the phone and I got impatient.”  She was already breathless.</p>
<p>“Cat.”  Kara swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“I wish you could smell me.”</p>
<p>Her face burned.  “Cat, I’m really sorry, I can’t right now.”</p>
<p>“Why – “</p>
<p>As if on cue, Alex hollered across the parking lot, “Kara, I need you!”</p>
<p>“I, um, I can’t tell you,” Kara stammered into the phone.</p>
<p>There was a painful pause.  “I understand.”</p>
<p>It took Kara three seconds too long to respond.  “No, Cat, wait, it’s not like that.  I’m just not –  ” The line went dead.  “Crap.”</p>
<p>As soon as she’d confirmed for Alex and then J’onn that she was not injured and had not ingested any of the ectoplasm as it flew at her face, she called Cat five times.  After sitting through Cat’s flippant recording to stop bothering her and call her assistant, Kara left a frantic, whispered message that what Cat had heard was absolutely not what she was absolutely, probably assuming and that they needed to talk and that she was sorry.  She was so very sorry.</p>
<p>“Hey.”  Alex appeared next to her and Kara jumped.  “You okay?  You’re all flushed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Who was on the phone?”</p>
<p>“Cat.”</p>
<p>“Does she know what time it is?  Christ, it’s like she’s your girlfriend instead of your boss.”  Alex must have seen something in her face.  “Kara?  Please tell me you’re not dating Cat Grant.”</p>
<p>“I’m not dating Cat Grant.”</p>
<p>“Are you sleeping with her?”</p>
<p>Kara squeezed her eyes shut.  “More like raunchy phone sex.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been having phone sex with Cat.  Really dirty phone sex.  Like you have no idea – ”</p>
<p>Alex smashed her hand over Kara’s mouth.  “Never finishing that sentence, okay?  Never.”  Kara nodded frantically.  “For how long?”</p>
<p>“A few months.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.  Kara, this is.  Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Do you want this?”</p>
<p>“I think so.  Yeah.  A lot.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.  This is a lot to process.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t worry about it,” Kara sighed.  “She definitely thinks she just interrupted me with someone else.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit more plot this time.</p>
<p>I recently got spotify premium, so now there's a playlist for this fic<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61fx6OWjtve9X8dzPO7AlL?si=cOCfSFH4TiWqQ-xXMh2hEA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara couldn’t do anything right at work the next day.  To add insult to injury, everyone else could; even Cameron in accounting, who Cat thought was an imbecile, had received praise while everything Kara did was garbage.  And the absolute worst part was that Kara knew why everything she did was garbage, but had no idea how to fix it.</p>
<p>Alex thought she should kill Cat with kindness, or just kill her, but definitely not tell her about Supergirl.  Kara thought about doing something really bad like coming on Cat’s voicemail, but couldn’t ever find the courage.  She had a dream of standing in her suit with Cat on the balcony at Catco.  Lightning flickered around them and she knew with dream-powered certainty she was about to face something wildly dangerous, but as she stepped towards the railing Cat cupped her face in her hands and kissed her forehead.  She woke up throbbing and sweating, reaching for her phone, but didn’t call.</p>
<p>The situation bordered on hostile for the rest of the week.  Kara ran Cat’s schedule silently and perfectly while Cat went out to dinner with a different man every night, making sure to email Kara every morning so she could set up the reservations.  By lunchtime on Friday she had crumpled seven staplers and plunged her hand through the copier. </p>
<p>“What is going on with you?” Winn panted as they waited for the service elevator at the end of the day, the mangled old copier dangling off a battered dolly next to them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Kara grimaced.  “It just got jammed one too many times.” </p>
<p>“Well, that kind of frustration happens to anyone,” he said.  “That’s no reason to physically – “</p>
<p>They both froze, listening to the unmistakable sound of heels on linoleum.  Improbably, Cat Grant stalked around the corner and stopped in front of Kara.  They stared at each other, oblivious to Winn’s leap in front of the ruined copier.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Kara said.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I mean.  What about your dinner with Mr. Vermillion?”</p>
<p>Cat glared, caught.  She nudged Winn aside to stare down into the large, fist-shaped hole in the center of the paper tray.  “I don’t know Kiera, what about my dinners with Mr. Cerulean, Mr. Pewter or Mr. Viridian?”  Kara’s blood boiled.  She opened her mouth to say something stupid, but Cat wasn’t done.  “And what the hell happened here?”</p>
<p>“There was a systems error,” Winn said.</p>
<p>“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Cat tilted her head back towards Kara who winced apologetically.  For the first time all week, her eyes weren’t narrowed in fury and her lips thinned in an unmistakably repressed smirk.  “Make sure it’s resolved by Monday,” she said calmly and strode back the way she’d came.</p>
<p>They stared after her, Winn’s jaw hanging at a slight angle.</p>
<p>“Those guys were all named after towns in Pokemon, right?” he said.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was quiet that night.  Winn had squeezed her shoulder sympathetically when they parted ways at the dumpsters behind the building, but hadn’t said anything.  There had been no Supergirl-related emergencies and Kara had been trying to sleep for at least an hour when her phone rang on the nightstand.  She didn’t even check the display.</p>
<p>“Hello, Cat.”</p>
<p>The line was quiet, but she knew Cat was there, could hear her soft breaths and under that like a code, her steady heartbeat.  Kara bit her lip and shifted on her pillows to tuck her phone under her ear.  She knew they couldn’t go back to the intense, entirely theoretical sex when it was now clear there were very real, reciprocated feelings involved.  She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I want something simple tonight, okay?”</p>
<p>More silence.  Kara rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m going to take that as a yes.”</p>
<p>There was a tiny sniffing cough.</p>
<p>She thought about Cat’s bed, which she had now seen through the walls of Cat’s apartment because she had no self-control, the king-sized mattress draped in a comforter year-round because Cat always ran cold.  She thought about the warm light from the bedside table and the black-and-white picture of a volcano on one wall.</p>
<p>“We’re in bed,” Kara began hesitantly.  “And you’re facing away from me because you’re still mad at me.”  She thought she might have heard a faint snort of amusement.  “And I reach out, touch your shoulder.  You’re wearing one of those pretty nightdress things that’s silk with the lace at the edges and thin straps.”</p>
<p>“Chemise,” Cat muttered.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  It’s purple.  You look really pretty in purple, has anyone ever told you that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense.  Well, I’m touching your shoulder.  You have amazing skin.  You probably knew that.  But every time you wear something sleeveless at work, all I can think about is touching you.  Not really all that different than when you wear sleeves, I guess.”</p>
<p>Another muted chuckle.</p>
<p>Kara was getting off track.  “I’m touching your shoulder.”</p>
<p>“You’ve said that three times.”</p>
<p>“I know, but that’s it.  I’m just touching you there.  Just one finger at first.  Your skin is so soft.  And warm.”  Through the power of Kara’s fervent imagination, she could feel that warmth at her fingertip, could feel herself getting turned on.  “I could make patterns, but I’m too distracted by feeling you under my hand.  Your perfect bones that hold you up, and your muscles.  You have beautiful shoulders.  You knew that too.  Two fingers now.  Just back and forth on your shoulder.”</p>
<p>One sharp inhale and exhale like Cat was sighing.</p>
<p>“I can’t help myself and I run my fingers down your arm.  You have great arms.  I’m thankful for pilates every day.  And back up to your shoulder to the strap of chemise thing.  I don’t move it because I think you might still be mad at me.”  She waited for Cat to refute that, but she stayed silent.  “Yeah.  So I trace your collarbone.  I have to move a little closer for that, look over your shoulder.  Down your top because I can’t help myself.  It’s a really good view.” </p>
<p>As she shifted to cradle the phone against her shoulder, she was surprised to feel how wet she was already.  She rolled on to her side, hugged her spare pillow and rocked her pelvis experimentally.  The result was embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she whimpered.  “Just thinking about touching you like this is really good, Cat.”</p>
<p>All she got was a purely neutral hum in response.</p>
<p>“Okay, I want to touch your boobs.” She knew Cat hated the word boobs because she had told Kara at least four times in similar circumstances, but Kara said it anyway because she wanted to be genuine.  “But I don’t yet.  Your hair is falling down your back in a way that’s really pretty, like sunlight.  Did you now I spent two hours on the internet yesterday trying to figure out what kind of shampoo you use because I love how it smells?  That’s probably weird, but I don’t care.  And I’m still touching your neck.  Still so gentle, but hard enough that I can feel your pulse under my fingers and you can feel me dragging across you.”</p>
<p>She heard, distinctly, a muffled keen and knew at least some of this was doing something for Cat.  “It’s okay,” she whispered.  “You can touch yourself.  I want to, too.”  She slid her hand into the waistband of her boxers.  “I’m really wet.”</p>
<p>Cat moaned.</p>
<p>“You too?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>Kara’s desire pulled taut like a string and her hips began to thrust against her hand.</p>
<p>“Keep going,” Cat hissed.</p>
<p>“Right, okay.”  Kara took a deep breath in through her nose and tried to focus.  “I’m wet and I’m not touching my clit yet, but I want to.”</p>
<p>“No, the other part.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.  So I’m touching your neck and I need to be closer to you, and my hips touch your ass and – “</p>
<p>Cat gasped.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that.  And I press my nose in your hair.  I love your curls.  And now I can’t resist so I touch your boob.  Your nipple is hard against my palm.  And I nuzzle your neck really gently.”</p>
<p>Cat whined, high and needy.</p>
<p>“And, and,” Kara panted.  It was getting harder to focus.  Her fingers slipped over her clit and she whimpered.</p>
<p>“Kara.”  She had never heard Cat sound like that, like she didn’t know what she would do if Kara didn’t keep going.</p>
<p>“And I kiss your neck, like I’m drinking you in.  Like I can’t get enough.  And I suck until there’s a mark because I can’t ever control myself around you.  And maybe I slide my hand down and touch you and maybe I don’t.  We’re just soft and sleepy and safe.”</p>
<p>In retrospect, she wasn’t surprised at all that something so totally cheesy and domestic would get her off, but it was a shock to hear the tell-tale muffled grunt of Cat’s orgasm.  Kara shoved her hand in her mouth, trying to muffle her own soft cries, desperate to hear Cat’s pleasure, positive that Cat would hang up before she was done.</p>
<p>But when she came back to herself, Cat was still gasping on the other end of the line.  She waited, but other than a gulping swallow, Cat stayed silent.</p>
<p>“I’m Supergirl,” Kara squeaked and hung up.</p>
<p>Cat did not call again that weekend and things were back to normal when she got to work on Monday.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next time Cat called, it had been a good day.  There had been a high-stakes meeting with various board members and financial people that, Kara could tell by the way Cat had pranced through the office afterwards, had gone very well.  They had all left the office on time and Kara had even gone out for drinks with Winn and James before going home to wait for the call she knew would come.</p>
<p>It was Kara’s favorite kind of call.  The kind when Cat was playful and patient, winding them both up for as long as they could stand it before handing Kara the reins and letting her finish them off.  </p>
<p>She lay on her stomach in the aftermath, her phone awkwardly pressed to her face with her shoulder, idly wondering if Cat would say goodnight when Cat said,</p>
<p>“I had an abortion when I was thirty.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  Kara tried to roll over, but her legs were tangled in the sheets.  “Was that - ?”</p>
<p>“After Adam,” Cat said.  “I don’t regret it.  I knew I still wasn’t ready.  Sometimes I wonder if I should let it be part of my Wikipedia page.  An epithet for the pro-choice movement.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to share every part of yourself with the world,” Kara said, able to speak to Cat from experience for the first time.</p>
<p>Cat hummed and Kara heard her pull up the covers.  “Goodnight, Kara.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Cat.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>From there the rules of their interaction shifted.  The purpose of their calls stayed the same, but the awkward post-coital silence was now filled with moments of unexpected honesty.  Kara told Cat about her journey to Earth and her childhood with the Danvers and Cat responded with tiny details of her life like rain drops.  It seemed that by coming clean about Supergirl, Kara had breached a new level in their relationship.  Or maybe Cat just wanted to prove that she could be trusted with Kara’s secret and this was the best way she knew how.  </p>
<p>Kara started look forward to the talks after sex as much as the sex itself.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“My parents failed me,” Kara whispered.  “I don’t know how to forgive them for that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“They’re dead,” Kara said.</p>
<p>“Do you want to forgive them?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  They were still her parents.</p>
<p>“Then you will,” Cat said.  “You can adjust to anything if you have enough time.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“I had post-partum depression after Carter,” Cat said, her voice blank. “That’s when I started the Lexapro.”</p>
<p>“Did it help?”</p>
<p>“Enough.”</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>“My first kiss was with Kevin Soto after homecoming my junior year,” Kara said.  </p>
<p>“Kevin Soto.”  Cat sounded delighted.</p>
<p>“He was cute and didn’t mind that I never wanted to make out in his car,” Kara shrugged.  “I couldn’t handle enclosed spaces back then.”</p>
<p>“What about now?”  Cat was more alert.  </p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Kara said.  “It depends for how long.  Like elevators are okay, but I still don’t like long car rides.”  She realized, as she finished speaking, that she’d never said it out loud that succinctly and felt incredibly exposed until Cat hummed and said,</p>
<p>“What about your first kiss with a girl?”</p>
<p>“Oh.  Chelsea Sandberg, senior year, behind the bleachers at a football game.  She had a shitty ex-boyfriend and he tried to beat me up later.  It didn’t go well.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bet it didn’t.”</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>“I don’t mind raisins or wine,” Cat said.  “But I truly detest grapes.  It’s the skin.”</p>
<p>“Strawberries freak me out,” Kara said.  “It’s the seeds.”</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>“My mother is always on the verge of financial ruin.  She hides it well, but not even being a best-seller can support her lifestyle,” Cat said.  “I know one of these days she’s going to call me for a bailout.  I don’t know if I’ll be a big enough person to do it.” </p>
<p>“Maybe the bailout doesn’t need to just be financial,” Kara said tentatively.</p>
<p>“Oh, no.  It will only be money,” Cat said.  “I’m not telling you so that you’ll fix it, Kara.  You’re an incredible assistant, but not even Supergirl can do that.  I’m just telling you to say it out loud.”</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I first came here.  To Earth, I mean.  The Danvers weren’t really prepared to have another kid, but Eliza, that’s my foster mom, went out and bought this stuffed owl because she thought it looked like one of the symbols on my ship.”</p>
<p>“Did it?”</p>
<p>“Not really.  But it was the first thing that was mine on Earth and I took it everywhere until I had a nightmare and ripped it apart in my sleep.”  Kara swallowed thickly.  “That’s the first time I was scared of my strength.”</p>
<p>*************************</p>
<p>Her phone rang.  She curled across the bed to reach her nightstand, ready to ignore the call if it were Alex or James, but Cat’s name flashed across the screen.  Her shoulders slumped in relief.  </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“Are you home?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“I saw the news,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Kara swallowed.  She had brushed her teeth twice and still thought she could taste bile in her molars.  “What are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t changed from work yet.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Kara smiled.  “I like that skirt.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do,” Cat said, maybe sounding almost fond.  “It does wonders for my ass.”</p>
<p>Kara blushed.  “Not that your ass needs much help.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Cat said.  “What do you want tonight?”</p>
<p>“Um.”  Suddenly Kara felt very small.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do anything,” Cat said charitably.</p>
<p>“Can I just not be in charge?” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause and Kara wished she could see Cat’s face.  Then Cat said, “Keep holding the phone and put your other hand behind your head.  Don’t move them until I say, okay?”</p>
<p>Kara sighed happily.</p>
<p>Afterwards, she wasn’t sure if Cat had come too, but for the first time she felt like maybe that was okay.  She snuggled back into the pillow.</p>
<p>“Remember the time you told me to find the anger behind the anger?” Cat didn’t respond so Kara kept going.  “For some of the people who want to fight Supergirl, the anger behind the anger is worse, like hate or, well, mostly hate.  But I would say the majority of what I have to face, the anger behind the anger is really just fear.  And doesn’t that just make me the monster?”  She slid her sticky hand out of her underwear and twisted it in her t-shirt.  “Like they’re lashing out because they’re terrified and I hurt them more.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a choice,” Cat said immediately, clearly not bothered by Kara’s moral quandary.  “You’re responsible for the safety of your community, not their actions.  That’s part of wearing the cape, Kara.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t make it any easier,” Kara muttered, swallowing at the lump in her throat.</p>
<p>Cat was silent.  Kara was about to hang up for the night when Cat said, “Are you the big spoon or the little spoon?”</p>
<p>Kara smiled so hard that the still-healing bruise on her cheek hurt.  “Big.”</p>
<p>“Well, here I am, ready to be held.”</p>
<p>Without thinking Kara whispered, “I wish I could hold you for real.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence then the line went dead.</p>
<p>Kara blinked, the magnitude of the line she had just crossed hitting her after the fact.  The warm, squishy safety she had felt at the idea of holding Cat vanished, leaving her just as cold and shaky as she had been when she first got in bed, but now she was lonely too.  She rolled over, buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.   </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>They didn’t talk about Kara’s slip, but she felt Cat watching her carefully at work for the next few days.  Kara made sure to be perfect at her job to convince them both that everything was fine and for a few days that seemed to work.  Depending on their schedules, Cat still called every few nights and seemed just as eager for Kara to get her off, but their post-coital revelations had become cautious, like they were now afraid of giving away too much.  Kara hated it.  She thought it about while she was waiting for documents at the printer, while she sat on Alex’s bed, helping her get ready for her first date with a girl; while she stood across the street, watching Alex’s face go blissful at the way her date took her hand to go into the bar; she thought about it flying home and brushing her teeth and getting into bed.  When her phone rang, she held it in her hand until it almost went to voicemail. </p>
<p>“Busy night?” </p>
<p>Kara meant to say she was fine, but what came out was, “I can’t do this right now.” </p>
<p>“Care to elaborate?” Cat said, her voice totally neutral.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know.  I just can’t do another night of making up this fantasy world with you and then having it go away when you hang up the phone, when what I really want.”  She swallowed at the lump in her throat.  “What I really want is you here and I don’t know if you want that and I just can’t do it anymore.  I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>There was a pause.  “I understand,” Cat said and hung up.</p>
<p>Kara took two gasping breaths.  She carefully put her phone on the nightstand and folded her hands over her stomach.  She expected to be manic with loss, but instead she felt eerily numb, like she had reached the capacity to feel and something inside of her had shut off for the night.  The stretch of the shadows across her ceiling was still the same.  She closed her eyes and waited for sleep.</p>
<p>She was most of the way there when her phone started ringing again.  Kara answered without checking the display.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Your neighborhood is charming at this hour,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“What?”  Kara sat bolt up right.</p>
<p>“Buzz me in, please.”</p>
<p>It was telling how nervous she was that using superspeed to get to across her apartment left her head spinning.  She heard the buzz of the door on the street and then the heavy slam as it closed behind Cat.  The elevator seemed to take even longer than usual, but finally Kara heard Cat’s steps in the hallway and opened the door.  Cat had changed after work, she wore a pair of jeans that Kara had never seen and a sweater that Kara immediately wanted to press her face in.</p>
<p>“Carter’s with his father.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to let me in?”</p>
<p>“Course, sorry.” Kara took two steps back and stood in the middle of her living room, wringing her hands.</p>
<p>Cat shut the door, carefully relocked the deadbolt and redid the chain.  When she was satisfied they were secure, she slid her purse off her shoulder and dropped it on Kara’s couch.  They stared at each other.  Kara tried to fiddle with her nonexistent glasses and touched her nose instead.  She wanted to ask Cat what was happening, but she was too tired.  Luckily, Cat didn’t make her wait very long.</p>
<p>“Actions speak louder than words,” she said softly.  “So here I am.”  She reached out and tugged gently at the leg of Kara’s Finding Nemo boxer shorts like she couldn’t believe Kara was actually wearing them.</p>
<p>“I was trying to sleep,” Kara said.</p>
<p>Cat nodded.  “Do you have a spare toothbrush?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Kara led Cat to the bathroom and found one of the little baggies they gave her at the dentist with an unopened toothbrush.  She waited on the bed while Cat brushed her teeth and washed her face.  When she was finished, she sat next to Kara, their thighs almost brushing.</p>
<p>“I’ll be the first to admit that I didn’t fully think this through,” Cat said.  Kara caught her hand and held it against her leg.  “But the least you could do is offer me something approximating sleepwear.  You know if I sleep naked, I have dreams about free diving.”</p>
<p>Kara chuckled wetly.  She found a giant t-shirt that Alex had gotten for some charity bike ride and held it out.  Cat didn’t leave the room to change.  She stripped, unselfconscious as ever, while Kara was unable to tear her eyes away from the breathtaking discovery of Cat’s body.  The t-shirt dwarfed her tiny frame and made her look younger and more vulnerable than Kara had ever seen her.</p>
<p>“Well?” Cat said.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>They got into bed silently.  Cat barely waited for Kara to lie down before settling next to her, propped up on her elbow.  She stared at Kara like she was looking for a typo then leaned forward and kissed her.  </p>
<p>Kara felt herself go rigid then melt.  With everything they had already done on the phone, she had forgotten that they had skipped this very crucial step.  She touched Cat’s arm where it was resting across Kara’s torso, scared she would disappear.  Cat hummed and kissed her again, licking at her bottom lip until Kara opened her mouth.  She kissed with the same unapologetic certainty of her specialty latte orders and m&amp;ms from a glass and Kara loved it.  Just as her body was starting to twitch closer to Cat, her fingers twisting in Cat’s t-shirt, Cat pulled away with a final small kiss at the corner of Kara’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Gosh,” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>“Articulate as always,” Cat said.  She patted Kara’s hand where it was gipping her shirt and resettled against Kara, head on her shoulder.  Her weight was warm and comforting as Kara fell asleep counting her heartbeats.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara woke in the middle of the night with damp, sticky heat between her legs.  She squirmed and opened her eyes.  Cat was still asleep, half on her side, turned towards Kara, her hand flung over Kara’s middle.  The soft light from outside shone across the lower half of Cat’s face, catching on her chin and her lips.  Kara followed the line of light over Cat’s shoulder, half hidden by the t-shirt Kara had given her, down her arm to where it rested on Kara’s torso.  She had left her bracelet on, a silver band with a single large jade bead.  If Kara focused, she could feel the bead pressing into her skin separate from the feeling of Cat’s arm, each of her fingers on her ribs, her thumb just touching the bottom of Kara’s breast.  The more she focused on the physical sensation of Cat, actually here, touching her in her bed, the more the heat thudded between her legs.  Unable to stop herself, she reached out and gently touched Cat’s knuckles, smoothing the soft hairs on the back of each finger than over the back of her hand, down her forearm.  Her clit throbbed.  When she reached the sensitive skin at Cat’s elbow, there was movement out of the corner of her eye and she saw Cat blink awake.  They stared at each other.  </p>
<p>Without looking away, Kara slowly retraced her path back up Cat’s arm.  When she reached her wrist, she gently lifted Cat’s hand to her face.  She kissed Cat’s palm and pulled her thumb into her mouth.  She felt Cat twitch in surprise, but she didn’t pull away.  Even in the dim light she could watch Cat’s face contort with pleasure as she sucked gently, laving her tongue over the pad of Cat’s thumb.  Eventually she let her mouth go slack and Cat’s hand fell away.</p>
<p>Cat gasped, staring at her with dark, dark eyes.  “Jesus, Kara.”  She pushed herself up, slung one leg over Kara’s hips.  “Do I need to worry about you losing control and hurting me?” She asked, her hands smoothing over Kara’s face before she kissed her.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Kara said.  Her head was spinning.  “I’m – I’ll be careful.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  I don’t mind a little rough.”  </p>
<p>She probably didn’t mean rough enough to snap her bones, but Kara still grinned.  Her hands trembled with nervous energy, unsure where to touch first.  She slid her palms over Cat’s hips, up her back before cupping her breasts through the giant t-shirt.</p>
<p>“I can take this off?”</p>
<p>Cat sat back in Kara’s lap and pulled the t-shirt over her head.  Her body was just as thrilling and overwhelming as Kara remembered.  She ducked her head, kissing down Cat’s chest, until she could pull Cat’s nipple into her mouth.  Cat groaned into a rueful chuckle, her hands tangling in Kara’s hair to pull her back.</p>
<p>“Not yet, Supergirl.  I refuse to fuck someone with Dory on their crotch.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, okay.”  She wriggled out from under Cat and slid her boxers off under the covers, trying not to feel self-conscious.  </p>
<p>After a second of watching her, Cat slid her fingers under the hem of Kara’s t-shirt and raised an eyebrow.  Kara nodded and sat up to help Cat pull the shirt over her head.  She pushed herself up to lean against the wall and tried not to blush too hard at the way Cat was staring at her.</p>
<p>“That’s just as good as I thought it would be,” Cat muttered, her hands tracing over Kara’s torso, as she reclaimed her spot in Kara’s lap.</p>
<p>“You too,” Kara said.  “Can I touch your boobs again?”</p>
<p>“I’ve told you that’s not appealing,” Cat said, but her voice was already high and breathy.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.”  Kara kissed her until her hips were rocking into Kara’s, her center distractingly hot.  She wondered if now was the right time to ask how much of what they’d talked about Cat was actually interested in doing, but then Cat experimentally cupped her breast and twisted her nipple hard enough for Kara to feel it.  She keened, her head jerking back and her hands clutching at Cat’s waist.</p>
<p>“Ow – Kara!”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She flattened her hands on the mattress.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”  Cat yanked them back together.  “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Can I?” She slid her hand over Cat’s hip.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes to everything.”</p>
<p>“You’re wet,” Kara said in wonder, pushing through damp curls to trace Cat’s clit with her thumb.</p>
<p>“I’m attracted to you.”  Cat bucked her hips into Kara’s palm.</p>
<p>“I like it when you say it.”  Kara knew she should move, but she kept her hand flat, the meat of her palm pressed against Cat’s clit, transfixed by the way Cat shamelessly sought her pleasure.  Her chest arched forward with each roll of her hips and Kara followed the motion with her free hand up Cat’s belly, across her ribs to cover the weight of her breast with her palm.  Cat whined and leaned into the movement.  After a moment, her eyes slit and she glowered at Kara.</p>
<p>“You already know what you do to me.  Don’t be a tease.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”  She repositioned her hand between Cat’s legs and they both gasped.  “You’re just really pretty.”</p>
<p>If she hadn’t been staring at her, Kara would have missed the way Cat’s face froze with wonder, like a snapshot, when Kara first entered her.  That combined with the way she clenched around Kara’s fingers like she was already beyond ready, made Kara’s hips jerk up hard.  Cat yelped at the sudden pressure.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry.”  Kara soothed her free hand down Cat’s back and thrust her fingers gingerly.</p>
<p>“No, more,” Cat said.  “I need more to get off.”</p>
<p>“More what?”  Whatever it was, Kara couldn’t wait to give it.  Cat opened her mouth, but got distracted by the way Kara was rocking into her.  A light sheen of sweat was gathering across her chest and on her thighs and Kara could smell her, sharp and pungent, every time they moved.  “You smell good,” Kara said.  “What do you need?”</p>
<p>“Just – “ Cat jerked against her.  She reached down and patted Kara’s wrist between her legs.  “You got me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> Cat leaned forward, braced herself on Kara’s chest, and ground hard into Kara’s palm.  </p>
<p>“Shoot,” Kara choked.  The vision of Cat, hovering above her, eyes dark, gasping into Kara’s mouth, was almost too much to take.  She tried to match the movement of Cat’s hips as wetness pooled in her hand.  “Cat, oh gosh.”  She kissed Cat’s cheek, her jaw, her mouth.</p>
<p>Cat whined in frustration and bit at Kara’s lip.  “Your fingers.  Curl your fingers.”</p>
<p>The effect was instantaneous.  Cat thrust hard two more times, gasped and came with a loud moan before collapsing on Kara’s chest.</p>
<p>“Have you – “ Kara patted Cat’s hair limply.  “Have you secretly been loud this whole time and I didn’t know?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t wake Carter,” Cat said into her collar bone.</p>
<p>“And you gave me a hard time about Supergirl.”</p>
<p>“Those are not the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Potato, potahto,” Kara grumbled.  She craned her neck to kiss Cat’s ear.  “I’m so glad this is happening.  Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.”  Cat reached between their bodies and tugged at Kara’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, sorry.”  She pulled her hand away as smoothly as possible.</p>
<p>Cat gasped.  </p>
<p>“Are you - ?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”  She ran her hands down Kara’s sides.  “How do you do this?  What can I do?”</p>
<p>“Um.”  Kara gulped.  “Well, usually I’m the doer.  Not the, like, done to.  I’m also, like, probably won’t last long.  Actually getting to see you do that was amazing.”</p>
<p>Cat smiled at Kara, as open and happy as she’d ever seen her, and Kara wanted to carry the image of it with her for the rest of her life.  Then her eyes narrowed.  “I would like to do something.”  </p>
<p>“I – me too.”  Kara’s clit was throbbing almost painfully.  She squeezed her thighs together and knew Cat felt it.</p>
<p>“Can I go down on you?”</p>
<p>Kara whimpered at the idea.  “Too risky.  I broke someone’s nose once.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“No,” Kara shook her head.  She kissed Cat’s neck, nipped at her shoulder.  “I could go down on you and touch myself?”</p>
<p>“I want to watch,” Cat said, cupping Kara’s breast, feeling the weight in her palm.  Kara thought she might come out of her skin, but then Cat’s hand was gone and she was pushing herself up to sit next to her.  “I’ll talk you through it.”</p>
<p>“What? Oh.” That was safe and familiar and her body responded immediately.  Her hands trekked down her body instinctively, but she stopped at her navel and looked at Cat.  “Can I?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.”  Cat eyed her critically.  “I see lube isn’t necessary.”</p>
<p>“No, I’ve always been, you know, good with that.”  Kara swallowed, feeling bold.  “Want to taste?”</p>
<p>Cat’s nostrils flared and she shivered.  “Come here.”</p>
<p>Kara pushed herself up on her knees and shuffled towards Cat.  She reached between her legs, but Cat caught her hand to guide both of them the rest of the way.  Cat’s fingers on her clit was like a clear bell tone of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh boy.”</p>
<p>Cat grinned.  “Did you suggest this just so you could touch yourself faster?”  </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”  It was the most Kara had been touched by another person and she could feel each minute shift of Cat’s hand echo through her limbs like a golden shock.  Their fingers slid together as Cat explored her.  “Please don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Distantly, she heard Cat chuckle.  “Want to be inside?”</p>
<p>“Um.”  Kara forced her eyes open.  With what brain cells she had left, she could tell Cat was being careful, only touching Kara with her fingertips, angling her body so she could stay out of reach of Kara’s limbs.  “You should probably move.”</p>
<p>Even though it was her idea, she whined in distress when Cat retreated.  The whine cut off abruptly as Cat slipped her fingers in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“We need to figure out a way to do more of that,” Cat said, licking her fingers clean.  “Inside now, Kara.  Only two fingers, don’t bottom out.”</p>
<p>Kara obeyed and eyes lost focus with how good it was.  The balance on her knees was tenuous as her legs began to tremble, but if she moved then Cat might stop talking to her and that was unacceptable.  It shouldn’t have been that different from what they’d been doing over the phone, but having Cat there, the real, soft, warm present of her, made it so much more vivid that it couldn’t even be called the same experience.  She was staring intently at Kara, panting softly, her gaze flicking up and down Kara’s body like she couldn’t take it all in fast enough.  </p>
<p>“I’m – “ Kara’s head swam with want.  “Can I?”</p>
<p>“Go on,” Cat said.</p>
<p>Kara sped up her hand, chasing the growing heat in her belly.</p>
<p>“Kiss me?” She felt herself tip over the edge.  “Oh, Rao kiss me kiss me.”  Cat cupped her cheeks and pulled their faces together.  The movement disrupted Kara’s precarious balance on her knees and she toppled forward into Cat, knocking them both back on to the bed as she shuddered through her orgasm.  Cat yelped as Kara crashed into her, but slung one arm around Kara’s back to hold her close as Kara’s body stilled.</p>
<p>She kept her face pressed into Cat’s ribs, knowing she’d been less than dignified, but when she finally lifted her head, Cat was gazing down with soft eyes.</p>
<p>“You okay?” </p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”  Kara swallowed.  She pressed a kiss to the underside of Cat’s breast and carefully pushed herself up.  Her thighs trembled.  “Did I hurt you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t break that easily.”</p>
<p>“That was.”  She flopped on the mattress.  “It’s better in person.”</p>
<p>Cat smiled fondly at her and got up.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Bathroom,” Cat said.  She was glorious naked.  “You should too.  Always pee after sex, Kara.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Kara frowned.  “I don’t know if aliens get UTIs.”</p>
<p>“Better not find out the hard way,” Cat said, closing the bathroom door behind her.  Kara snuggled back into sheets and let herself doze, listening to Cat in the bathroom, brushing her teeth again.  She jerked awake when Cat shook her ankle.  </p>
<p>“Off you go.”</p>
<p>Cat was scrolling through her phone when Kara returned, but she set it on the stool by Kara’s bed and pulled back the sheet.  She had put the t-shirt back on.</p>
<p>“Have you even been free diving?” Kara asked.</p>
<p>“What do you think John Stamos and I did together?” Cat said.  “He’s a maniac.”  She reached out and tucked a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear.  “I’d like to go back to sleep now.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to hold you,” Kara said seriously.</p>
<p>“I was expecting that.”</p>
<p>She gathered Cat into her arms, relishing the way their hips fit together.  Overwhelmed by tenderness, she pressed her nose into Cat’s hair and pulled her against her chest, just a for a moment, being extra careful not to squeeze too hard.  As soon as she relaxed her embrace, Cat shifted closer and twisted to place a wet kiss on her jaw. “Goodnight, Supergirl.”  </p>
<p>And Kara slept.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she woke up the second time, sun was streaming in the windows and the bed was empty.  Kara stretched, pushing her toes into still-warm sheets and found her boxers bunched at the bottom of the bed.  She pulled them on.  Just as she was contemplating getting up, Cat came out of the bathroom, doing up the last button of her shirt.  She stared at Kara.</p>
<p>“Your face wash is awful.  How do you use it and still look like that?” She gestured towards Kara with her sunglasses.  </p>
<p>“Um.  I’m an alien?”</p>
<p>“That’s a terrible excuse.”  She stared at Kara.  “I thought I was going to have to wake you.”</p>
<p>“I slept hard,” Kara said, her voice cracking.  “Hi.”</p>
<p>“I need to get home and change before work.”  Cat hesitated, clearly unsure if she should come closer or bolt.</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Kara said.  She slid out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt from the floor.  Cat wrinkled her nose.  </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare kiss me before brushing your teeth.”</p>
<p>Kara rolled her eyes, but she was thrilled that Cat still wanted to kiss her eventually.  “I won’t.”  She reached out and ran her hand down Cat’s arm, just because she could.  Their fingers tangled together and they stood for a moment in the sunny doorway of Kara’s bedroom, holding hands.  “Thanks for coming over.”</p>
<p>Cat grinned, just a little mocking.  “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go see a movie with me sometime?”</p>
<p>“A movie?”  Cat raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  We could get popcorn and hold hands in the dark and everything.  It’d be nice.”</p>
<p>For a second, she thought Cat was going to say something scathing, but she just snorted softly and said, “I suppose we could catch something at the National City Film Institute.”</p>
<p>Kara had never been to the National City Film Institute and was morally opposed to paying more than twenty dollars to see a movie, but she recognized it for the compromise that it was.  “Do you think they have twizzlers at the concessions?”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do,” Cat said.  “Send me some showtimes?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”  Kara beamed.</p>
<p>“I really do have to go,” Cat said.  “Traffic is going to be unbearable.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right.  Do you want me to fly you?”</p>
<p>It was infinitely satisfying to be hear the moment that Cat’s heart skipped a beat.  “Intriguing,” she said, feigning nonchalance.  “But not this time.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Kara said happily.  “Well, the offer is always open.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Cat squeezed her hand and went to pick up her purse from where she’d left it on the couch the night before.  “Ugh, morning breath,” she said, kissing Kara’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Kryptonians don’t have morning breath.”  Kara opened the door for Cat, glad that none of her neighbors were out to see her in her underwear.  “See you later?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be late,” Cat said breezily, already striding down the hall.  She paused at the elevator, looked back over her shoulder and grinned.  Kara waved back then turned back to her apartment.  It was exactly the same and now totally new.  She plugged in her phone and went to see what she could wear that might make Cat look at her too long when she brought in her coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>